Epilogue
by Captain Peruzzi
Summary: GIORE… Di kota yang namanya bahkan tak pernah tertangkap indra pendengaran ku. Aku mengubur cita dan cintaku disini. Beserta asap dan tulang.


Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

!

-EPILOGUE-

GIORE…

Di kota yang namanya bahkan tak pernah tertangkap indra pendengaran ku.

Aku mengubur cita dan cintaku disini.

Beserta asap dan tulang.

!

Aku seorang pria dengan kesempurnaan yang menjadi nama tengah ku. Orang tua yang harmonis, kekayaan melimpah, otak super cemerlang. Kemudian selalu polemic yang sama yang menyertai kami para pemuda dengan nilai jual tinggi, apalagi jika bukan cinta?

Kau sebut saja ini kisah yang klise. Pemuda dengan segala kesempurnanya yang tidak percaya cinta, kemudian jatuhcinta pada wanita yang tidak tepat dan harus memilih antara cinta atau harta warisan. Ha! Bukan kah begitu siklus cinta para pemuda yang biasanya di idam-idamkan para gadis belia ini?

Tidak di pungkiri kami, khususnya aku. Aku sendiri tidak pernah percaya pada apa itu cinta. Jika kalian meminta pendapatku tentang apa itu klise, maka jawabanku adalah cinta. Tak pernah ada hal paling klise dari pada cinta di muak bumi ini. Lalu apa artinya wanita bagiku? Sebutlah aku kejam jika kalian ingin mendengar jawabanku, bahwa wanita takayalnya sebuah barang bagiku, dan cinta mengikutinya kemudian.

Wanita dan cinta bagi ku hanya seperti kamar hotel yang di sewa satu malam, kemudian selesai. Aku tidak pernah memiliki riwayat yang panjang dengan keduanya, baik wanita apalagi cinta.

Kemudian kalian akan memikirkan hal selanjutnya tentang kisah ku, bahwa aku akan terjebak dengan wanita dan cinta yang tidak tepat. Tidak, kalian tidak salah sebetulnya, ya kemudian aku jatuh cinta, hal paling terakhir yang ada dalam daftar keinginanku saat hidup, terjadi beberapa saat lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Aku jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada wanita.

Maka kalian akan kecewa jika ku katakana aku bukan pula seorang _Gay_. Aku seutuhnya pria normal. Aku hanya mencintai sesosok itu, sesosok yang menyerupai bagian dari diri seorang wanita, tapi dia bukan wanita. Jenisnya tak pernah terbagi kedalam pengelompokan seperti manusia yang terbagi pada pria dan wanita. Dia hanya jenis mahluk yang memiliki kecantikan dan kemolekan serupa wanita pada manusia.

Dia bukan wanita, tapi dia memiliki kesempurnaan yang ingin dimiliki seluruh wanita di dunia, dan itu hanya satu dari sekian hal yang membuatmu akan terkejut.

Tidak ada yang aneh jikaku jelasnkan hanya begitu. Karena hal selanjutnya akan membuat mu terperangah. Di punggung nya yang kecil kau dapat menemukan goresan kemerahan seperti bekas luka yang baru di dapat, dengan bentuk hurup 'V' terbalik yang memanjang. Dan disanalah tepatnya sepasang sayap hitam legam membentang untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku.

Sayap itu lebar dan sehitam jelaga. Dengan tulang sayap serupa sayap burung itu bagitu gagah dibalut helai-helai bulu hitam sepanjang lengan atas orang dewasa, sangat kontras dengan pundak kecil yang dimilikinya.

Sudah kubilang bukan, aku jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang tidak tepat. Tapi bukankah kisah-kisah klise tentang pria seperti kami memang serupa ini? Jadi aku tak akan mengeluhkan cerita yang dibuat Tuhan.

Mungkin sekarang yang kau tanyakan adalah, dimana aku bisa menemukan sosok selayaknya bidadari itu? Singkat cerita aku bertemu denganya ketika aku mati untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, ku katakana sekali lagi aku pernah mati sebelum aku hidup kembali. Aku tak begitu ingat apa yang membuat ku mati, tapi aku hidup untuk melihat mahluk itu memandangi ku dan tersenyum seperti mengucapkan selamat terlahir kembali untuk ku.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang membuat ku tak terperangah dengan keanehan di punggungnya, seolah-olah aku telah terbiasa melihatnya. Begitupun ketika ia membiarkan ku menyentuhnya, aku familiar seolah-olah aku pernah memilikinya juga.

Aku hidup dengannya, kami berbagi, berbagi apapun yang bisa kami beri untuk yang lainnya. Ku habiskan waktu untuknya, bersamanya. Hingga pada suatu pagi yang ku ketahui adalah aku sudah tak berada di kamar ku lagi. Aku sudah berpindah tempat. Tidak aku bukan di surga saat ini. Aku yakin, karena aku tak mungkin masuk surga, dosa yang ku pupuk sedari dulu tak akan mampu mampu membukakan pintu surga barang semili pun untuk ku.

Ini serupa kamar penginapan pada umumnya. Ya, aku tau ini hotel ketika kudapati kotak tissue bertuliskan 'Welcome to Giore Hotel' dimeja nakas samping. Ini pemandangan yang sedikit familiar, sosok yang ku ketahui bernama Granger kini sedang menjemur sepasang sayap nya di bawah siraman mentari barat serupa kuning telur itu. Bukan pertama kalinya ia memamerkan sayapnya seperti itu, tanpa khawatir setiap orang akan geger dengan hal menakjubkan di punggungnya tersebut.

Ketika ku ketahui sekarang aku berada di kota Giore, maka aku tak akan khawatir dengan apapun menyangkut hal-hal menakjubkan dari diri Granger.

"Kau senang berada disini?" perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa tak pernah ada suara seindah miliknya. Bahkan bayi yang baru lahir pasti akan merasa tak asing dengan suara nya yang serupa melodi surgawi itu.

Aku mengikutinya yang berdiri di balkon samping, dia masih memunggungiku, menampilkan bagaimana sayap itu menembus kulitnya untuk membentang sepanjang balkon. "Aku suka. Kau yang membawaku tadi malam?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku ia berkata lagi, "Udara disini lapang, tidak sesesak di luar sana. Ini seperti miniatur dunia ku." aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan tapi aku tetap menanggapi dengan antusias, ini lebih dari seperti opera sabun pagi hari yang memuakan, tapi aku tidak keberatan jika itu Granger yang melakukannya. Bukan kah cinta seklise yang ku katakan?

"Banyak hal misterius di kota ini yang menjadikannya begitu indah di dalam kerahasiaan, maka biarlah rahasia itu tetap disana." Aku tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan,

"Kau tidak masalah berpenampilan seperti ini?" aku bertanya lagi mengenai keadaanya saat ini yang terbilang cukup 'terbuka' dalam artian sayapnya itu. Tidak pernah membuat masalah memang ketika ia memperlihatkan jati dirinya, toh manusia hanya menganggapnya hembusan angin, atau begitulah yang Granger katakana padaku.

"Sayap ku butuh di regangkan, terlalu lama di tekuk membuat ku pegal." Granger menggerakan sayapnya ke atas dan ke bawah secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan semilir angin segar. Bahkan jikapun ia tak memiliki aroma, aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya yang memancarakan keyamanan tak terdefinisikan.

Tapi begitu berbicara demikian Granger justru segera melipat kembali sayapnya, seolah takut ada yang mencurinya jika ia tak segera menyembunyikannya. "Dan, kau tidak penasaran dimana kita sekarang?"

"Giore? Kota yang sering kau bicarakan bukan?"

Granger memandangku dengan raut yang sulit diartikan, tapi memang begitulah ia, tak pernah mampu di mengerti. "Kau tau kota macam apa Giore?" dia tak mengindahkan jawabanku barusan.

"Kau yang mengenalkannya padaku, sebelumnya aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama kota semacam itu."

Granger meringis sekan menyesal bertanya demikian padaku, "Ini kota dimana tidak pernah ada yang namanya batasan. Semua berkumpul untuk kemudian pergi kembali. Semua bermuara disini." Granger tidak pernah berkedip sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal apapun secara manusiawi.

"Tempat ini cocok jika dikatakan tempat persinggahan. Mirip stasiun kereta namun dalam versi yang lebih sepi." Baiklah, sekarang Granger jadi seperti seorang pemandu perjalanan, yang anehnya kenapa wajahnya terus berkerut-kerut khawatir seperti itu? "Ya. Ada baiknya kita berjalan-jalan untuk memperlihatkan ku lebih banyak."

Granger tidak menjawab kali ini, ia justru menembakku dengan pertanyaan lain, "Ada masanya setiap sesuatu yang dimulai ada akhir yang di dapat. Menurutmu pertemuan kita akan bagaimana akhirnya?" diluar dugaan pertanyaan nya yang terlontar membuat ku membeku, mungkin tidak hanya aku tapi waktu seakan ikut berhenti mengikuti perintahnya. "Segala sesuatu yang dimulai selalu ada akhirnya, begitu bukan hukum yang berlaku? Kukira pun dengan pertemuan kita."

Aku benci untuk menjawabnya. Maka aku memilih diam untuk waktu yang tak pernah ku hitung.

"Apa yang kau pilih jika kau ada, aku tidak ada. Atau aku ada, dan kau tidak ada?" wajahnya lucu seperti bertanya hanya untuk main-main, seakan ini pribadinya yang lain, seolah-olah ini versi dirinya yang lain. Aku kembali diam tak menjawab. Bukan, aku hanya diam untuk berpikir jawaban yang pasti. "Aku pilih, kau ada, aku ada." Ucapku mantap. Dan hebatnya dia membalasku dengan tawanya yang menular. Seperti tawa seorang bayi. Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau lucu sekali." Ucapnya di sela tawa yang masih tersisa. Dia duduk di atas tiang pembatas yang terlihat licin karena memantulkan bayanganku bagaikan cermin. Tawanya masih berderai, seakan tak ada habisnya. Sesekali tangannya tergelincir, dan beberapakali pula aku hendak memeganginya agar tak jatuh dari balkon. Apa yang ku khawatirkan dari sosok mahluk yang memiliki sayap. Mereka tentu mampu terbang bahkan sebelum mereka terhempas ke tanah.

Hening sejenak, ia berhenti dari tawanya. Kemudian ia memandangku lekat-lekat. "Dan, ada hal yang sebenarnya sulit untuk di terima, sehingga hal itu ada baiknya hanya tersimpan rapi sebagai ketiadaan." Perlu memeras otak cemerlangku untuk mengerti maksud perkataanya. "Sudahkah semua sempurna sesuai kehidupan mu?"

"Jika begitu, maka ijinkan aku memilih." Kerutan di dahi ku semakin dalam, Granger kini berdiri di atas tiang penyangga dengan keseimbangan tubuh yang mengagumkan. "Dan, kau harus tau. Aku ada karena untuk membuat mu tiada."

Dia tersenyum. Granger tersenyum namun senyum itu terberai bagaikan asap seiring tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang di tiup angin pagi, otak ku belum mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi ketika sosok yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan tercipta sedemikian indahnya itu hanya bagaikan gumpalan asap maka aku mengikutinya, untuk menjadikan kami hanya sebagai ketiadaan.

Seiring tubuh Granger yang terberai bagai asap di tengah tiupan angin, maka aku terhempas ke tanah bagaikan sekantung tulang belulang bernama Draco Malfoy.

!

Ketika ia mati sebelum menyempurnakan cinta nya, maka Tuhan berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikannya. Walupun Tuhan tak pernah memberi tahu nya kenapa Ia menitipkan cintanya pada malaikat pencabut nyawanya nya sendiri.

-FIN-

Hello.

Cerita ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk memenuhi salah satu tugas saya tahun lalu, namun saya modifikasi sana-sini (tidak banyak sih, hanya di bagian penamaan saja. Selebihnya saya biarkan seperti semula.) Mungkin jadi tidak terasa seperti sedang membaca FF Harry Potter kebanyakan, karena satu dan hallain sebagainya. Tapi berharap kalain menikmati ceritanya. ^^

Salam hangat,

Uciperuzzi


End file.
